V7.21
, 2017 |Related = 7.21 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.20 |Next = V7.22 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon3163.png|Death Sworn Death Sworn Zed profileicon.png|Death Sworn Zed Death Sworn Katarina profileicon.png|Death Sworn Katarina Death Sworn Viktor profileicon.png|Death Sworn Viktor ProfileIcon3177.png|China Masters League The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Death Sworn Ward.png|Death Sworn Ward The following Emotes have been added to the store: Minionstein Emote.png|Minionstein Vamporo Emote.png|Vamporo Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Spook o' Lantern Emote China Masters League Emote.png|China Masters League Emote PVP.net * Doom Bots of Doom returns from 10/26/17 (12:00 p.m. PT) to 11/7/17 (4:00 a.m. PT). ;Client * We've turned off the ability to turn off the client while in-game. The gains from that setting have been made redundant elsewhere (LCU), and the increased time in client booting up after a game is resulting in players missing honor voting and the end of game chat. League of Legends V7.21 Champions ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Soldier damage reduced to from . ; * ** *** No longer get stuck with a blue overlay when an enemy is affected by Yordle Snap Trap. ; * ** Stacks now correctly count spawned as epic monsters. ; * ** No longer incorrectly plays classic VO lines. ; * ** Bonus damage is now doubled versus monsters, capped at a maximum of 600 damage. ; * ** The percent health ratio now deals a minimum of 25 damage. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage on gusts reduced to from . ** AP ratio on gusts increased to from . ** Tornado maximum health ratio changed to | }} from . * ** Damage reduction now splits into separate values for physical and magic damage. ** Magic damage reduction now scales at | }}. ** Physical damage reduction now scales at | % per 100 AP}}}}. ** Base physical damage reduction reduced to % from %. ** Physical damage reduction MR ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Gold plundered increased to from . ; * ** All of her skins no longer get stuck with a blue overlay when Whimsy is used on them while they are in combat. ; * ** No longer misses a light beam particle during her recall. ; * ** Base skin and all her other skins properly play the correct SFX for auto-attacks empowered by Tidecaller's Blessing. The audio has actually been tweaked and made more apparent as well. ; * ** Bonus armor ratio increased to %|armor}} from %|armor}}. ** Bonus magic resistance reduced to 10 from 20. ** Bonus magic resistance ratio reduced to %|magic resistance}} from %|magic resistance}}. ; * ** *** No longer incorrectly plays classic "Predator" SFX when he activates the ability. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 22 from 27. ** Armor growth reduced to 3 from 4. ** Base magic resistance reduced to from . ** Magic resistance growth reduced to from . * ** Base resistances increased to from . ** Time-out duration changed to 2 seconds at all levels from . ** Combat timer changed to 12 seconds at all levels from . * ** Tooltip now mentions Permafrost's displacement effect. ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** No longer incorrectly plays classic VO lines in addition to the correct ones. ; * ** *** Now properly plays the lantern-landing SFX when using Dark Passage. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Stance AP ratio increased to from . ; * General ** is no longer listed in his recommended items. * ** Leg cooldown reduced to from . ** Leg cooldown being affected by cooldown reduction. ** Maximum health ratio reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. * ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . ** Time before detonation reduced to seconds from . * ** First case missile speed increased to 3200 from 2100. ; * General ** Recommended items have been updated. Items ; * Mana charge cooldown changed to 3 times per 12 seconds from 2 times per 8 seconds. * Pinging the item will now display how many charges you have. ; * Attack speed reduced to from . * On-hit damage reduced to from . ; * Pinging the item now tells your team whether you're currently unseen or not. ; * Armor increased to 100 from 90. ; * Mana gains per trigger increased to 5 from 4. * Mana charge cooldown changed to 3 times per 12 seconds from 2 times per 8 seconds. * Pinging the item will now display how many charges you have. ; * Mana charge cooldown changed to 3 times per 12 seconds from 2 times per 8 seconds. * Pinging the item will now display how many charges you have. Hotfixes October 26th Hotfix ; * Fixed a bug where it spawned with less attack damage than intended at level 3. ; * Fixed a bug where the raptors had higher health than expected. ; * ** AP ratio on gusts reduced to from . ** Tornado maximum health ratio reduced to from . October 31st Hotfix ;Lobby * Captains can change game modes in the lobby without re-inviting friends. Members will hear a sound when the game mode changes. * Captains can hit "Play Again" on the End of Game screen to return to the lobby with their original lobby members and ready up for the next game. * Position preferences are remembered from game to game when clicking "Play Again". References pl:V7.21 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes